Recent technological advancements in capturing and recording images include features that allow users to capture and record images in rapid succession—often within microseconds or seconds of each other—thus creating large sets of user photos on user devices (e.g., smartphones). With the decrease in cost of storage, users often store a large number of their captured photos both on their smartphones and cameras, as well as in remote storage. Instead of reviewing and organizing photos on the camera or within storage when a user's memory about the recently captured photos is still fresh, users simply upload the entire set to content management systems to review and organize their captured images at a later date.
As the number of photos increases on, for example, both a camera and within storage, the task of organizing stored photos becomes overwhelming. Adding to the complexity in organizing photos, the user may also have images from other sources, such as images shared by others and/or from multiple devices, often times captured at the same events as, or having subject matter of, other photos stored by the user, but not being stored together because they were uploaded from different sources or at different times. As a user's stored photos both increase in number and include multiple sources, organization and presentation of photos within a user interface that communicates in a meaningful way which images are stored, and how they may be related, becomes more complex.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved organization and presentation of images.